


Christmas Wishes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his Christms wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt 5. “Lemon”

Harry carefully fastened the corner of the emerald green wrapping paper with spellotape. Next he pulled the paper taunt and almost reverently spellotaped the other corner shut. Lastly, he meticulously tied the ribbon, a slightly lighter green, and made a perfect bow.

One last piece of tape and the note, scrawled with his left hand, was placed precisely on the edge.

 _Couldn’t find any good socks. Enjoy the Lemon Drops._

Finished, Harry whistled for Hedwig and tied the package to her leg. “This is for Albus, girl. Make sure you deliver it when he’s alone.”

Hedwig hooted affirmatively and, after an affectionate nip, took off into the snow-laden sky.

Harry watched her until she was no more than a speck and then turned from the window, unsurprised to see his scarlet-eyed lover standing by their bed. Tom kissed Harry passionately, pulling him down onto the covers.

They spent the night together, in passion and in sleep, and in the morning they read the Christmas Prophet and saw the headline they had been waiting for for years.

  
**Albus Dumbledore Dead!**   


_Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was found dead in his office this morning, a tragic and unexpected happening this Christmas morning. While officials had no comment, it has been leaked that a poisoned tin of lemon drops was found at the scene…_


End file.
